fictspediafandomcom-20200214-history
Puppy Love Virus
In 2013 a new disease with the name, Puppy Love Virus, has been infecting areas all over the world. The virus has been confirmed in 2013 when people from all sorts of areas have shown symptoms when exposed to puppies of all sorts. Symptoms of the Puppy Love Virus are excessive crying and showing of tears when exposed to puppies or even videos containing footage of puppies. Other symptoms include when individuals continuously stare and watch every movement of the puppies. Individuals are also unable to complete necessary tasks and are greatly distracted by the puppies. Individuals are also unable to control their emotions and voices when exposed to puppies. The Puppy Love Virus was first identified in the San Jose State University Research Center located in Downtown San Jose, California. The virus is highly contagious and could be spread by just a quick eye contact with a puppy. It could also spread with just a quick glance at the puppy. The virus will worsen the condition of the infected individual as he or she spends more time with the puppy. The Puppy Love Virus is different from other viruses, as it is not spread through contact with humans. Instead, the virus is spread when individuals have contact with the subject, puppies. Eye contact, touch, and kiss from puppies are highly contagious. The Puppy Love Virus is a distraction for anyone who is infected. Individuals infected with the Puppy Love Virus ''have reported that they are critically distracted from continuing daily tasks in life. Infected individuals frequently feel preoccupied, as they are constantly thinking about puppies. The ''Puppy Love Virus is present in every part of the country. Every country has been infected with the Puppy Love Virus, and it has been receiving a lot of attention from the media and the news for the quick spread throughout the country. It is the first virus to be present and thoroughly infected to the majority of the population of each location in the world. It is also the first virus to spread this quickly throughout the whole world. Scientists from the San Jose State University Research Center have reported that by the year of 2019, the Puppy Love Virus will have spread to at least nine tenths of the entire population. There is currently no cure for the Puppy Love Virus. Scientists are looking for ways to help infected individuals, but some are now saying that the case is an extreme one. Since the emergence of this virus, there have been multiple attempts to create a vaccination for the Puppy Love Virus, however there have been no reports of success until this day. There are claims that there is no cure for the virus and will be no cure in the near future for the Puppy Love Virus. Some scientists have already stated that there will never be a cure for this virus, and have provided resources for adapting to life with the Puppy Love Virus. Alternative studies have emerged, stating that the Puppy Love Virus may not actually be a threat to the world. Recent studies have stated that the virus may actually be a “cure” for the society, as the virus provides a form of stress relief for individuals. Alyssa Kwon